Anhelos
by Las Sacerdotisas
Summary: [Enseñame a olvidarme de pensar] W.Shakespeare. Proyecto conjunto de DHr.Annie M Merodeadora, Mariet M Snape, Sweet Ally, Goi Izarra, Lara, Terry Moon, Lira Garbo, Eledhwen Moonlight Spell , Monik, Moonlight soul y Lady Lathenia. RR
1. Son sueños

_Son sueños_

"_**El canto del loco"**_

_By —**¤÷(¤Gøî Îzårrå¤´)÷¤—**_

* * *

_Son sueños que son de verdad_

_Me gustaría que fuera real _

_Son sueños, quiero llegar hasta el final_

_Y nada sirve si no estas._

14 de febrero, día de San Valentín. Y ella, Hermione Granger un año más estaba sin pareja, otro San Valentín sola. Ese día en especial sentía como su mundo se venia abajo, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, y sus penas las tenia que ahogar en su interior. Ella jamás podría decir la verdad. Jamás podría confesarles a sus amigos su tristeza en ese día, si aunque fuera tuviera a su madre a su lado, para poder decirle todo lo que sentía. Pero ella no estaba allí, no ese día, no en el día más triste del año. Los demás días eran más llevaderos, por una cosa o por otra, siempre estaba ocupada. Pero ese día le recordaba lo sola que estaba, le recordaba el dolor de su amor, el sufrimiento que sentía por no poder decir lo que sentía. Quería estar junto a el. Siempre estaba junto a el, pero solo en sus sueños. Cuando el sol llegaba a despertarla, sus fantásticos sueños se evaporaban y solían dejar un sabor amargo.

_En silencio te busco y sueño con poderte amar_

_Y te sigo buscando tanto, tú en mí nunca te has fijado_

_Por eso te tengo que inventar._

Un día más en la vida de Draco Malfoy, un día más en el que se decía a si mismo que no podía seguir soñándola. Era algo imposible, irreal y absurdo. El jamás podría acercarse a ella, estaba su mordaz lengua que cada vez que la tenia a menos de dos metros tenia que decir algo que la dañara, consiguiendo que ella le odiase un poco más cada día. Ni el mismo entendía su actitud para con ella. Tal vez era su conciencia que le repetía que ella era inferior. Pero el también era un ser humano, y los sentimientos habían llegado a el. Sentía que la quería y para nada sentía que ella fuera inferior a el, todo lo contrario, ella era muchísimo mejor que el.

_Te sigo esperando tanto, y tú en mí nunca te has fijado_

_Por eso te tengo que encontrar._

Hermione sentía que tenia que hacer algo, estaba frustrada y agobiada. Estaba agobiada de sentir aquello dentro de ella. Era como un veneno que la corroía y no sabia como escapar de aquello. Necesitaba pensar, alejarse de todos. De todas formas, nadie la echaría de menos, todos estarían con sus parejas. Lo mejor seria ir al lago, donde podría tumbarse debajo del árbol y pensar tranquilamente.

_Son gestos, que quiero mirar_

_Me gustaría poderte tocar_

_Son sueños, quiero que existas nada más_

_Sigo buscando donde estas_

Draco paseaba por el lago, dando patadas a las piedras que se topaban en su camino. No conseguía quitarse la imagen de la chica de su cabeza. Necesitaba verla, escucharla. Pero ella seguramente estaría con su pareja. Odiaba a Ron por quitársela, y se odiaba a si mismo por no haber echo algo para que no estuviera con el.

Draco se quedo quieto, en la sombra de un árbol estaba ella tumbada, con los ojos cerrados. Hermione tenía un codo encima de sus ojos., parecía dormida. Y Draco disfrutaba viéndola, contemplándola. Para el era un vista perfecta. Con cuidado se acercó hacia ella, solo quería admirarla desde más cerca.

_En silencio te busco y sueño con poderte amar_

_Y te sigo buscando tanto, tú en mí nunca te has fijado_

_Por eso te tengo que inventar._

- ¡Quien seas vete de aquí!- dijo Hermione a modo de saludo.

Draco se asusto por un momento, el pensaba que estaba dormida pero no era así.

- Granger a mi nadie me da órdenes.- dijo Draco después del pequeño susto.

Hermione se incorporo y miró a Draco detenidamente.

- Malfoy... ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó pausadamente.

- Eso a ti no te importa- dijo Draco mirándola.

- Sabes hace días que no veo el sol, y justo hoy que sale, te me vas a poner tu delante ¿por favor te puedes quitar de ahí?- dijo Hermione con una falsa voz.

Draco se hizo a un lado, pero no se fue. Siguió mirándola. Observando sus movimientos. Vio como Hermione se volvía a tumbar y volvía a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- preguntó Draco.

- ¿Porque no? Hoy es San Valentín, día de hablar con los enemigos.- dijo Hermione sin moverse.

- ¿Porque no estas con tu novio?- preguntó Draco sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba

- Tal vez sea por que no tengo novio.- contestó Hermione con media sonrisa.

- ¿Que?- preguntó Draco sintiéndose eufórico.

- Lo que has oido, no hagas que lo repita.- contestó secamente Hermione.

- ¿Tu no eres la novia de Weasel?- preguntó Draco feliz.

- No, y por tu voz deduzco que estas feliz por ello. Pues si, me has descubierto, hoy es el día de mi amargamiento. Anda diviértete a mi costa. Diles a todos que soy una pobre infeliz, que no tiene novio.- dijo Hermione cada vez con peor humor.

- Granger por si no te diste cuenta, yo tampoco tengo pareja. Si hubiese sido otro día me hubiera reído de ti, pero hoy no.- dijo Draco tomando asiento a lado de Hermione.

Hermione sintió como Draco se sentaba a su lado. Empezó a sentir pánico, sus manos sudaban y ella sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte, debía controlarse o su enemigo sentiría su nerviosismo, y eso no era bueno.

_Te sigo esperando tanto, y tú en mí nunca te has fijado_

_Por eso te tengo que encontrar._

Draco sentía algo parecido a lo que sentía Hermione en aquel momento, pero el tenia una coraza, por lo que Hermione jamás podría saber si estaba nervioso o no. El simplemente imitó a Hermione y tumbándose cerro os ojos para disfrutas aquel día soleado. Junto a ella.

Hermione estaba feliz, el estaba a su lado, y no la había insultado, aquello debía significar algo, o simplemente aquel día era tan triste para el como para ella. No lo sabia, pero pensaba disfrutar de aquella compañía en silencio. Por un día.

_En silencio te busco y sueño con poderte amar_

_Y te sigo buscando tanto, tú en mí nunca te has fijado_

_Por eso te tengo que inventar._

- Granger¿puedo saber porque no tienes pareja?- preguntó Draco con hilo de voz.

Lo había echo, le había preguntado lo que hace un momento rondaba en su cabeza, necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber que ella sentía lo mismo que el. Para poder así dar el primer paso. Porque si no estaba seguro jamás se lo diría, no podía ponerse en evidencia.

- Yo te contestó si prometes no decírselo a nadie.- dijo Hermione seriamente.

- Esta bien.- dijo Draco.

Habían echo algo así como una tregua por ese día, habían decidido hablarse sin insultarse ni degradarse. Habían decidido pasar ese día como si fueran amigos.

- La verdad es que, estoy enamorada.- dijo Hermione poniéndose roja, cosa que Draco hubiera notado si no tuviera los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Puedo saber de quien?- preguntó Draco.

- No, lo siento. No puedo decírtelo.- dijo Hermione sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Acaso lo conozco?- indagó Draco.

- Si, y no sabes cuanto.- dijo Hermione sin pensarlo.

- Ósea, que es un Slytherin.- dijo Draco suavemente.

- Exacto.- soltó Hermione bruscamente.

Tarde, tarde se había dado cuenta Hermione de lo que había dicho, le había dicho a su enemigo que estaba enamorada de un Slytherin. Y teniendo en cuenta que estaban en séptimo, dejaban a muy pocos en la lista, Blaise Zabini, Alex Moon y Draco Malfoy, ya que Crabbe y Goyle no podían estar en esa lista.

_Te sigo esperando tanto, y tú en mí nunca te has fijado_

_Por eso te tengo que encontrar._

Hermione sintió como Draco cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, ni siquiera abrió los ojos para ver lo que estaba pasando. Y lo que estaba pasando era que Draco Malfoy, al escuchar aquel "exacto" se había levantado bruscamente. Y la miraba intensamente. El corazón del chico había empezado a latir de tal manera que sentía que pronto saltaría de su pecho. Ella había dicho que le gustaba alguien de su casa, o era Blaise, Alex o el. Y ella jamás se había hablado con Blaise y Alex.

Se decidió a hacerlo, era ahora o nunca. Aunque ella no sintiera aquello que el pensaba debía hacerlo, debía arriesgarse, por una vez en su vida debía hacer algo de lo que no estaba completamente seguro. Estaba nervioso y sentía como su coraza de frialdad se hacia añicos a medida que en su cabeza retumba "exacto".

_Te sigo buscando tanto, te sigo esperando tanto _

_Que por eso te tengo que inventar._

Se acercó a ella, lentamente, no quería que ella saliese corriendo. Así que debía hacerlo con máxima cautelo. Hermione por el contrario seguía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cada vez más cerca el calor del cuerpo de Draco. No sabia exactamente lo que pasaba, solo sabia que no iba a moverse de allí, ya fuese por que no quisiera o porque no podía mover un músculo.

Draco acortó las distancias entre los dos, y atrapó los labios de Hermione con los suyos propios. Hermione sintió unos labios besándola suavemente, abrió los ojos lentamente, para ver la mirada grisáceo de Draco. Al principio no supo como reaccionar, pero sintió como su corazón pedía que aquel beso no terminara, y sus brazos se deslizaron por el cuello de este.

Draco por el contrario al sentir lo brazos de Hermione en su cuerpo, solo pudo relajarse y disfrutar de aquel beso tan deseado. Cerró los ojos y mientras besaba a Hermione jugaba con el cabello enmarañado de ella.

Al separarse los dos se miraron sin saber que decir.

- ¿Puedo llamarte Hermione?- preguntó Draco.

- Solo si yo puedo llamarte Draco.- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa tímida.

Por toda respuesta Hermione obtuvo un suave beso.

- Draco.- susurró Hermione.

- Hermione- dijo Draco jugando con el pelo de ella.

- ¿Qué pasara ahora?- preguntó Hermione.

- No lo se, solo se que quiero estar a tu lado.- dijo Draco.

- Eso esta hecho.- dijo Hermione acercando a Draco para besarle de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes que te quiero?- preguntó Draco entre besos.

- No lo sabia, y tu ¿sabes que yo te quiero mucho?- preguntó Hermione.

- No, pero ahora lo se.- dijo Draco.

- Ya no será más el día del amargamiento.- dijo Hermione feliz.

- No, de ahora en adelante será nuestro aniversario. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Draco con una sonrisa.

- Hasta que lo has preguntado. Si que quiero. Te quiero amor.- dijo Hermione besándole otra vez.

- Y yo te quiero a ti, preciosa.- contestó Draco lleno de felicidad.

**O§o§O**

_Y aquí esta mi song-fic. ¡Soy Goi Izarra y espero que os haya gustado!_

_Como se que no me puedo alargar… os explicare brevemente como va esto de Las Sacerdotisas, somos 10 escritoras… Annie Malfoy Merodeadora, Mariet Malfoy Snape, Sweet Ally, Lara, Lady Lathenia, Lira Garbo, Monik,__Eledhwen Moonlight Spell, Terry Moon y por ultimo yo, Goi Izarra._

_Este fic se ira haciendo poco a poco lo lanzamoscon motivo de que hoy es San Valentín, y serán diferentes capítulos que ninguno de ellos tendrá nada que ver con los demás, ya que cada escritora antes mencionadas escribirán un capitulo. El primero lo pongo yo es un song-fic, pero también pueden ser one-shot o un drabble. Esperamos que os guste nuestra idea. Y que dejéis vuestra opinión._

_Somos amantes de los Draco Hermione, por ello la pareja protagonista de este fic es esa. Este es nuestro primer proyecto pero esperamos que siga en próximas fechas, ya sean festivas o no._

_Una ultima cosita… si veis que alguna de las escritora no ha dejado su capitulo, es porque no podrá escribirlo por varios motivos. _

_Solo me queda decir que dejéis un review para decirme lo que opináis._

_Besos._

—_**¤÷(¤Gøî Îzårrå¤´)÷¤—**_


	2. Causa y efecto

¡Hola, hola! Mmm, especificaciones: One-shot por las características del fic, Draco/Hermione por supuesto, angst/romance, segundo capítulo del primer proyecto de las sacerdotisas. ¡No olviden visitarnos y leer otros trabajos nuestros!

**Disclaimer:** Ya se lo saben, nada de lo que reconozcan es mío.

**Spoilers:**Sí, muchos, pero ya no tienen excusa porque ya salió el libro en español, así que no digan que no lo han leído, ¿eh?

**Instrucciones:** Leer hasta el final y dejar un review. ¡Claro! ¡Me lo tomo en serio!

Pues espero que les guste, y si no, de todas formas se agradecen comentarios.

_**Eledhwen Moonlight Spell**_

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

**Causa y efecto**

**Por: Eledhwen Moonlight Spell**

**Betas: Erúnamo y Moonlight Soul**

Tenía apenas tres horas en el colegio y ya le estaba escribiendo a sus padres.

Había sido bastante difícil convencerlos de que la dejaran volver a Hogwarts. Luego de que McGonagall tomara la jefatura de la escuela, se suplieran los puestos correspondientes y se hicieran los ajustes necesarios para que siguiese funcionando lo mejor posible, un nuevo año había comenzado. El último año en Hogwarts para ella, pero realmente esperaba que no fuese el último de la institución. Se acercó a la primera lechuza disponible, le ató la carta a una de sus patas, y luego le dio el brazo para que subiera. Siempre le había gustado ver cómo elevaban el vuelo y se impulsaba desde su brazo. La llevó hasta la ventana, alargando la mano en la dirección en que debía ir; emprendió el vuelo.

Se quedó observando el anochecer como quien admira una obra de arte. Qué bien se veía el cielo limpio, con las primeras estrellas asomándose. Así, sin la marca tenebrosa en el firmamento. Así se veía perfecto.

El brillo perdido de las lámparas en la lechucería rebotó en una cabeza rubia a su derecha. Giró su cabeza lo suficiente para encontrar a un alumno sentado en el borde de la torre, justo debajo del riel de la baranda de roca que rodeaba la pajarera.

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó, mitad intrigada, mitad temerosa.

Draco Malfoy le regresó la mirada desde su posición de codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Tenía las cejas inclinadas hacia dentro, los ojos rojos y los labios entreabiertos ligeramente.

Devolvió la mirada al vacío antes de preguntar con una voz apagada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-su osadía (¿o era arrogancia?) le sorprendió.

-Enviaba una carta, ¿qué más?-le pronto se preguntó si debía seguirle respondiendo-¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

Draco exhaló un profundo suspiro lleno de melancolía y, con los ojos clavados en las lechuzas que se perdían en el horizonte, cerró por un momento sus puños y dijo con dolor en la voz.

-Hace tiempo que espero una carta.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que observaba un ave en particular: aquella que ella había elegido para enviar su mensaje. No comprendió cómo podía haberla localizado a tal distancia, pero definitivamente se sorprendió de que pudiera distinguirla de todas las demás. Ella sólo había podido hacerlo porque no prestaba atención a ninguna otra.

-¿A quién le escribiste?-inquirió, señalando la lechuza.

Por tercera vez en tan poco tiempo se asombró. Si no lo conociera tan bien, juraría que estaba tratando de entablar una conversación casual. _Hurón entrometido_ pensó, pero decidió responderle.

-A mis padres.

Notó la casi imperceptible muestra de dolor ante la respuesta. Se preguntó si algún día llegaría a comprender todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza rubia. Decidió sentarse junto a él y darle una oportunidad a la curiosidad que sentía.

-Debe ser lindo-comentó él de la nada-, poder escribirles.

-Lo es.-dijo sin pensarlo muy bien. Puso el dedo en la llaga.

Draco se recargó en el pilar que lo sostenía, colocando sus manos sobre su rodilla izquierda y pie derecho, que acababa de subir a la orilla. La verdad es que ella nunca había pensado lo difícil que podía ser estar en sus zapatos. Había habido un momento en que Draco Malfoy había sido toda una personalidad característica de Hogwarts, casi tanto como el mismo Harry Potter. Tenía casi todo lo que pudiera pedir: fama, gracias a su padre, una gran m ansión, una enorme fortuna, y todas las posibilidades de llegar a ser alguien importante. Tenía seguidores, admiradores y enemigos poderosos que le hacían aún más popular.

Sin embargo, siempre lo había visto con esa mirada solitaria que ella podía reconocer tan bien. Después de todo, sabía lo que se sentía ser rechazado por los demás. Conocía la desesperación y la impotencia de no ser aceptada a pesar de que hiciera su mayor esfuerzo. Draco era uno de los magos más hábiles y talentosos del colegio, y todo en lo que podían pensar era que él tenía un halo de oscuridad genética en la sangre, que no se podía pensar en que sirviera para otra cosa que no fuera matar y destruir. Nadie se había percatado de sus increíbles maneras de tomar por sorpresa a Hogwarts con todo lo que había hecho. Dejar entrar a los mortífagos seguramente habría requerido de muchos conocimientos que ella no soñaba siquiera con tener. ¡Y todo en lo que los demás podían pensar era en el _qué_ había dejado entrar y no el _cómo_!

Hermione se encontró a sí misma admirando al enemigo eterno de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué se sentiría ser él? Dejó que su mente vagara un poco. ¿Qué se siente cuando toda tu vida has peleado por un lugar frente a los ojos de alguien más, y te lo retribuye queriéndote convertir en un asesino? Había escuchado en los vagones del tren que Draco había vuelto sin peligro porque incluso Voldemort lo consideraba insignificante.

Ahora no estaba Dumbledore para cumplirle toda esa felicidad que había prometido si se cambiaba de bando. No estaba en compañía de sus siempre "fieles" amigos que le daban la espalda apenas podían. Sus padres estaban en lugares distintos: Lucius en Azkaban; Narcisa escondida por vergüenza. En sus ojos tristes podía verse la falta de energía utilizada en pociones y hechizos el año pasado, la decepción de sus derrotas con el collar de Katie, el vino envenenado de Ron, la maldición de Harry que casi le quita la vida, y encima, su huída del colegio el año anterior... Nadie creyó que volvería. Al menos Snape nunca volvió.

Y ahora se encontraba así, tan solo... Y nunca creyó que pudiera verse más vulnerable.

Draco sintió su mirada y se puso a la defensiva un momento.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con recelo. Casi podía percibir que le dolía hablar con su antiguo tono de voz altanera. Por eso ella no se lo tomó a mal.

-¿Los extrañas?-Hermione sabía que comprendería a quiénes se refería. Se sintió silenciosamente agradecida de que su propia familia siguiera completa.

-Sí-respondió mientras devolvía la mirada al abismo debajo de sus pies-. Mucho.

Suspiró al mismo tiempo que bajaba su pie derecho y recargaba los codos sobre sus rodillas. Tragó saliva tratando de decidir qué hacer; si hablar era la mejor opción, si no quería que sintiera lástima y por eso debía ser el patán Draco Malfoy que todos conocían... Cerró los ojos un momento y apretó los puños. Cuando los abrió, dejó el orgullo junto con los recuerdos que amenazaban con volverlo loco, y relajó sus manos, dejándolas colgar libremente de sus muñecas. Hacía mucho tiempo que necesitaba un hombro y un oído, y una mirada sincera al estar junto a alguien.

-A veces es difícil seguir cuando estás solo-no sabía por qué le contaba aquello; sólo sabía que quería que alguien lo escuchara; y ella era la única persona que se había acercado por su propia cuenta, que no había señalado groseramente en su dirección, y que antes que acusarlo de intento de asesinato, había preguntado por su estado, preocupándose, aunque fuera superficialmente, por él-. Aún cuando has cambiado, y tratas de decírselo a los demás, pero nadie te cree.

Luego hubo un momento de silencio en el que puso a prueba la entereza de ambos. No supo cuánto dejó pasar, pero Hermione seguía allí, atenta, callada, con la mirada en la misma dirección en que Draco había tenido la suya, quizá en un intento por comprenderlo mejor si se comportaba como él. No volvió a preguntar, pero podía ver el interés en el brillo de sus ojos. Si no la conociera mejor, habría jurado que estaba jugando con él, tratando de sacarle información. No lo presionó. El cabello que le obstruía los ojos se movió al sentir una fresca brisa en aquella torre.

-Todo es como la ley de causa y efecto, Granger-ella escuchó, poniendo cuidadosa atención-. Todos piensan que la historia siempre se repite a sí misma. Afirman que si los que estuvieron antes de ti fueron de corazón oscuro, tú también debes serlo. Ese es el credo con el que todos se casan...

-Yo no les creo.-dijo sin más. No aclaró nada, y tampoco esperaba que él pidiera una explicación. Era una extraña conexión que existía entre ellos, la que les aseguraba comprensión sin la necesidad de más palabras.

Draco se preguntó si se debería a la característica Gryffindor de siempre ver las cosas por el mejor lado, pero se dio cuenta de que era Hermione Granger, y no su casa, la que decidía sus actos, su lealtad y sus convicciones.

-Gracias.-esbozó una débil pero sincera sonrisa.

-De nada.-respondió con una sonrisa franca. Apoyó las manos en la orilla y se impulsó para levantarse. Estaba acomodando su falda y su túnica cuando él volvió a hablar.

-¿A dónde vas?-en su voz sólo estaba el simple deseo de saber.

-Al castillo.-su respuesta no tuvo desprecio, altanería ni precaución.

Lo miró una vez más. En sus ojos grises estaba la necesidad de comprensión, de una sonrisa amiga que no le diera la espalda cuando necesitara un hombro en el cual apoyarse.

No le pareció patético; se vio a sí misma años atrás. Quizá era el momento de pagar el favor que la vida le había concedido al darle a Ron y a Harry, con alguien que estuviera en la misma situación por la que ella había pasado.

-¿Debes ir?-su rostro era el espejo de una niña de once años que lloraba en el baño y no hallaba otra forma de darse seguridad más que demostrando a todos que ella era la bruja más talentosa de Hogwarts.

Quiso buscar en su memoria algún procedimiento a seguir en momentos como ese, pero siempre que ella daba alguna indirecta pidiendo un momento más de compañía, la rechazaban nuevamente. De cualquier forma, ¿por qué tanto interés en que se quedara?

-Sí, a menos que-la posibilidad siempre existía- quieras que me quede...

Draco mantuvo la vista fija en sus ojos apenas un momento antes de sonrojarse con un leve tinte rosa que casi no se percibía en el crepúsculo.

-Yo...-desvió los ojos y el color de sus mejillas volvió a palidecerse-olvídalo...

Esas palabras no eran nuevas para ella, pues ya las había usado en muchas ocasiones. Sonrió para sí misma. Tomó aire, se acomodó la túnica y volvió a sentarse junto a él. El mago le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

-Me quedaré si prometes no insultarme.-dijo como primer excusa que se le ocurrió.

En el fondo, Draco sabía que esa no era la razón por la que se quedaba.

-Lo prometo.-dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podría insultarla luego de lo que hacía? El color de sus mejillas volvió a subir cuando vio que ella le sonreía también.

Devolvió la mirada al frente; lentamente su sonrisa se fue borrando.

-¿Todos piensan que sigo siendo un mortífago?

-No-respondió seriamente-. Yo no.-le dirigió una mirada rápida para asegurarse de que la había escuchado.

Draco llevó sus ojos hasta las manos de Hermione. Sintió una rara incertidumbre de estar al borde de aquel abismo que había perdido su luz. ¿Fingiría ese ofrecimiento de ayuda? ¿Pensaría que él también mentía? Se imaginó como el pastorcillo de Esopo, gritando que venía un lobo cuando nadie le creía ya. No tenía a su lado nadie que le creyera. Hermione había visto la sorpresiva acción de Snape unos meses atrás, ¿por qué debería creerle a él, quien la había insultado desde los doce años?

Su respiración calmada y sus ojos brillantes le aseguraron que confiaba en él.

Extendió su brazo izquierdo sin pensar en lo que hacía, deteniéndose apenas antes de tocar la mano de Hermione. La bruja se dio cuenta, y lo miró de reojo, apenada, pero sin retirar su mano. En vez de eso, colocó la palma hacia arriba, con los dedos ligeramente estirados. Él acercó más su mano y le rozó la palma con la punta de sus dedos; Hermione aún no la retiró. La colocó completa, entonces, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

La miró a los ojos, pidiendo permiso para dejar su mano así, y se topó con una sonrisa de labios cerrados, unos ojos comprensivos y un par de mejillas rojas.

-No estás solo.-le dijo desde sus ojos castaños. Luego inclinó la cabeza para que su flequillo rizado se los cubriera.

Draco sonrió de la misma forma y apoyó la cabeza en el pilar contra el cual estaba recargado sobre su costado derecho. Ya no sentía miedo ni soledad. Las estrellas eran brillantes de nuevo. Tenía la certeza de que el sol que acababa de meterse sería el mismo que saliera por la mañana.

-Gracias, Hermione.

Ella sonrió.

Todo era como la ley de causa y efecto, aunque nadie le dijo que era cierto eso de que la honestidad funciona; mucho menos que lo llevaría a encontrar con quien enfrentar el mundo.

**Fin**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

¡Bien! Han cumplido con la primer parte del trato, ahora, ¡dejen reviews! Recuerden que los proyectos que saquemos dependen en gran medida de la respuesta que recibamos.

Es sólo presionar un botón y dejar un mensaje, ¡ustedes pueden hacerlo!

Gracias.

_**Eledhwen MS**_


	3. Fix you

**Grupo:**Coldplay

**Cancion:** Fix you

**Nota: **Es un honor escribir para una sociedad de tan magnificas personas, solo espero que lo disfrute. Les tengo una sola petición, por favor dejen sus opiniones, en todas las historias. De veras hacemos un gran esfuerzo y solo pedimos opiniones. Gracias

**Beta: **Goi Izarra

_**Fix You**_

_**Harry giró para ver a Hermione apuntar su varita hacia Ron, su expresión era salvaje: La pequeña multitud de aves se dirigían velozmente, como un granizo de gordas balas de oro hacia Ron, quien aulló y cubrió su cara con sus manos, pero las aves atacaron, picoteando y agarrando cualquier pedacito de carne que pudieran alcanzar. **_

_**-¡Aléjense de mi!- gritó Ron, pero con una última mirada de venganza furiosa, Hermione abrió la puerta y desapareció a través de ella. Harry creyó haber escuchado un sollozo antes de que se cerrara con violencia. **_

Sumergida en un letargo casi infantil cepillaba con sosiego el cabello, que caía por toda su espalda, mientras el pequeño artefacto viajaba a una velocidad regulada, plácidamente. Era una tarea titánica en un principio, pero cuando se amoldaba a la vuelta que debía tomar, le resultaba relajante.

Apoyando débilmente su cuerpo sobre el descansillo de la ventana, una taza de té humeante yaciendo entre sus piernas entrecruzadas, gracias a la generosidad de los elfos domésticos.

**_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
when you get what you want, but not what you need  
when you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_**  
.

Observaba las afueras del castillo con detenimiento.

Hogwarts era tal vez para aquellas personas pertenecientes al reino mágico un lugar interesante, digno de estudio. Para un mago proveniente de una familia muggle que ha vivido toda su vida sumergida en mentiras, creyendo solo en cuentos de hadas, mientras la edad y las apariencias le permitían, el paisaje que se extendía ante ella, era definitivamente algo fuera de lo común. Un hechizo que nunca terminaba, irreal, mientras sus sentidos se congelaban contemplando tanta perfección.

Después de 6 años en Hogwarts todavía no estaba acostumbrada a todas aquellas novedades, y si bien la magia ya era algo común en su vida, tanta belleza natural, no podía ser ignorada. El bosque prohibido, con toda su majestuosidad se alzaba imponente, centenarias riquezas, vida tan disímil e impredecible, heterogéneo territorio sin lugar a comparación.

Se sentía extraña esa noche, una mezcla entre melancolía e inexplicable felicidad, que se convirtió en escalofriante ansiedad cuando lo vio.

Draco Malfoy, imposible confundirlo, su cuerpo apoyado en un árbol milenario que se reflejaba en las aguas tranquilas del lago en todo Hogwarts, nadie poseía una elegancia tan arrogante y altiva. ¿Qué hora era¿Qué hacía a altas horas de la noche y con un frío tan intenso cerca del lago?

Fue un impulso ciego y sin embargo muy conciente. Se aplicó un hechizo para mantenerse caliente, y salió a hurtadillas de la torre.

No le costo mucho trabajo, abandonar el castillo, a fin de cuenta ser prefecto tenía sus ventajas.

Recordó la escena de hacía unos meses…

_Insultada, se sentía ultrajada y sobre todas las cosas no lograba entender que le había pasado. Su orgullo llevado a un punto muerto, sin retorno. ¿Y todo por qué¿Realmente sentía algo por Ron¿Algo más que la costumbre y la amistad? Durante tanto tiempo lo había creído, más que todo por lo "comentarios" de las personas a su alrededor, porque era lo correcto. Había terminado creyéndoselo, ahora se sentía más sola y vacía que nunca¿todo para qué?_

_Había actuado de una manera irracional, y aunque estaba muy conciente que Ron se lo merecía, por humillarla de esa manera, no había hecho lo… correcto. _

**_When the tears come streaming down your face  
when you lose something you can't replace  
when you love someone, but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?_**

_Ya no interesaba, la furia con que había salido de la torre de gryffindor ahora se trasformaba en una tristeza infinita. No era Lavender y sus insípidos besos, no era Ron con su constante insensibilidad, no era el extraño sentimiento que a fuerza había nacido hacia este ultimo… en ese instante era solo la soledad en la que se zambullía, el miedo ante un futuro planeado que se derrumbaba._

_No sabía a donde iba y no importaba, la noche se antojaba más oscura y fría que nunca, un pasillo arcaico y solitario recibía sus atropellados pasos. No hubiera pensado que era Draco Malfoy quien se acercaba, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que alguien se aproximaba, no pudo prever el choque y mucho menos la caída, tampoco le hubiera interesado hacerlo. _

_Al incorporarse, notó la extraña posición en que los había dejado la caída, y por insólito que pudiera parecer, sintió encontrar un refugio seguro contra el vendaval que se desataba en su cabeza. _

_Cuando tu cuerpo siente la necesidad de correr y gritar, cuando la furia recorre tu cuerpo y la realidad se vuelve borrosa por las lágrimas que pugnan por salir, en esos momentos no importa, no tiene ninguna importancia que sea tu peor enemigo..._

_Nadie creería que Hermione llevada al extremó de sus fuerzas lloró en el hombro de del hurón slytherin, mientras el dudosamente pasaba su brazo e intentaba con el silencio y la compañía el más sutil de los consuelos. _

_Nadie creería que la apoyó sin preguntas, nadie creería que sus únicas palabras antes de alejarse fueron "El no merece tus lágrimas", nadie creería que hubiera pasado en un pasillo de Hogwarts, pero tampoco hubo necesidad por que nadie se enteró. _

Llegó hasta el lugar donde él se encontraba, su respiración se aceleró y dando cortos pasos se acerco, lo más lento que pudo.

Draco sentado, reclinaba el cuerpo en el milenario árbol, su cabeza apoyada entre sus manos, perdido en lejanas reflexiones.

**_Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
and I will try to fix you_**

Su sangre bullía. Alzo la vista cuando notó su presencia, dirigiéndola hasta donde se encontraba Hermione. Desesperación, tristeza, palpable desilusión, más confusos que nunca se presentaron aquellos ojos grises ante ella, más oscuros y más nobles que nunca.

Volvió indiferente su rostro, mientras su vista se perdió en algún punto ilusorio, inexacto en un lejano horizonte. Ella avanzó despacio, una calma que crispaba los nervios, un paso, luego otro. Terminó por sentarse a su lado.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Su voz delataba lo extraño de aquella situación.

Etérea, de una manera que ni ella misma podría explicarse¿Por qué pretendía entonces él entenderla cuando ella no lo hacía? Ciertamente ya no lo intentaba, parecía guardarse de abrir una caja de Pandora de tal magnitud, en un final no tendría ningún objetivo desatar tantas emociones, estaba consciente de lo que hacía y eso bastaba.

― No estoy muy segura ¿Qué haces tú?

― Pensar

Una respuesta evasiva no serviría, ya estaba ahí no iba a desistir.

― ¿Necesitas hacerlo en un lugar donde haya tanto frío?

― No tengo frío

― Se me olvidaba que estaba hablando con el señor del hielo ¿Cómo podrías tener frío?

Esbozó una sonrisa

― No lo intentes Granger necesitarías un par de clases para entender el sarcasmo, no digamos para que digas alguno con calidad.

Bueno, era un paso al menos reía, claro a costa de ella.

― Siempre tienes que ser tan pesado

― No puedo evitarlo, está en la sangre

Ahora era ella quien sonreía

― Granger

― ¿Si?

― ¿Crees que el futuro esta "arreglado"? Me refiero a destino…ese tipo de cosas.

― No creo así. Prefiero pensar que nosotros labramos el futuro, tal vez hay cosas que están predeterminadas, que van a pasar, pero las decisiones importantes de nuestra vida las guiamos nosotros.

― Pues yo soy el vivo ejemplo de que te equivocas ― le respondió Draco

― ¿Por qué?

― Al nacer mi futuro estaba todo planeado, no han sido mis decisiones las que han guiado mi futuro, soy un Malfoy y no tenemos elección.

Pronunció estas palabras con un deje de rencor. Hermione se extrañó, realmente le estaba diciendo esas cosas. No era necesario jugar a dios, no era momento para catalogar buenos y malos.

― Malfoy, justamente reafirmas mi teoría. Eres tú, dejándote llevar por las tradiciones y obligaciones de tu familia quién has guiado tu vida. Solo tendrías que tomar las riendas de tus decisiones.

― Granger hasta tú me odias por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy.

― No, eres tu quien te ganaste el "cartelito" conmigo, por ser tan insoportable, insolente y cínico ― Draco volvió a reír.

― Gracias por tantos, halagos.

― Además ― suspiro ― no te odio.

Un silencio cortante se instaló entre ambos.

Draco no podía creer lo que oía, trato de relajarse. Sacó una pequeña caja, extrajo un cigarro, con una lentitud casi ceremoniosa volvió a guardar la caja, murmurando un conjuro para luego llevarlo hasta sus labios.

― Sabes no soporto la nicotina.

― ¿No me digas? ― Murmuró con una expresión sarcástica.

― Si piensas que por verte… sexy vale la pena, estás muy equivocado.

― Granger¿acabas de decir que soy sexy? ― Una sonrisa sincera y a la vez extrañada transformó su expresión.

― ¿Yo? Claro que no. ― Angustiada intentó argumentar ¿Cómo había caído un aquella trampa? ― Muy chistoso sería lo último que admitiría en mi vida.

― Es decir que es cierto, lo que nunca lo admitirías ― exclamó riéndose.

― ¡AH! Me sacas de mis casillas.

― Granger tu también ― le dijo serio, añadiendo ― aunque yo tampoco lo admitiría…

Hermione suspiró, las palabras se perdieron en algún lugar en su garganta. ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy diplomáticamente le había dicho que era bonita?

― Oye en serio, eso acaba con tus pulmones ¿Por qué fumas?

― Después que empiezas es difícil dejarlo, nunca me lo he propuesto a fin de cuentas solo fumo cuando estoy nervioso.

― Eso quiere decir que estas nervioso.

Draco rió una vez más, bueno ya le había cogido el ritmo.

― Esta bien Granger, ya vi que sirvieron las clases, solo avísame si quieres jugar rudo.

― No creo. Ho

― Bien dicho, a fin de cuenta soy un slytherin el juego de palabras es mi campo.

Apoyado en una de sus palmas se incorporó, y le tendió a ella la otra mano.

― Volvamos Granger debes estar congelándote.

Ella acepto el ofrecimiento, y comenzaron a caminar de regreso.

― ¿A quien se le ocurre salir de madrugada así? ― Le dijo señalándola.

― Me practiqué un hechizo de calefacción.

― ¿Y no tienes frío?

― Pues sí ― Río por lo bajo.

Draco se detuvo, realizó un conjuro invocador, apareciendo acto seguido una de sus elegantes capas negras. Acercándose la pasó sobre los hombros de Hermione, mientras los pliegues se adaptaban al cuerpo de ella cerró un pequeño broche en forma de dragón.

De manera lenta, demasiado, diría Hermione quien se perdía en sus ojos grises por alguna extraña y caprichosa magia del momento.

― Gracias Hermione ― Su voz sonaba diferente y a ella se le antojo su nombre más dulce que nunca, quizás porque había salido de él.

― Gracias a ti ― dijo ella suavemente.

**_High up above or down below  
When you too in love to let it go  
If you never try you'll never know  
Just watch and learn_**

La razón el ¿por qué? Tardarían mucho tiempo ambos en entenderlo, en aquel momento no pretendieron nada cuando sus labios en un impulso, loco tal vez, acabaron bailando unidos al ritmo de una dulce danza.

Despacio se separaron, mientras la mano de Draco jugaba aún con los rizos de la castaña.

Una última mirada, la conciencia notificando el imposible que se planteaban, un silencio revelador para ambos, un fugas adiós antes que sus pasos tomaran caminos opuestos.

Pasarían varios días después de aquella extraña noche para que ambos asimilaran lo sucedido, siempre en silencio. Pasaría muchos más para que Draco levantara la varita contra Dumbledore en un desesperado intento por proteger a su familia, aún más para que Hermione entendiera toda aquella ficticia situación. Pasarían muchos más para que entendiera por que pese a todo ella no podía odiarlo.

* * *

Ilusorio, el castillo arcaico se levantaba lleno de sus fantasmas y secretos, azotado por un viento cortante y casi melancólico, con una cadencia y ritmo lleno de evocaciones.

El baile organizado para los ex-alumnos de Hogwarts estaba en su máximo apogeo, las dulces del Gran comedor debían brillar más que nunca y la música que llegaba de sutilmente debía mantener a todos los asistentes muy ocupados. En un principio le había hecho mucha ilusión ver a sus compañeros reunidos después de cinco años, dos de ellos en una fiera guerra, pero ese sentimiento había quedado opacado.

Recostó su cuerpo, aquel árbol la recibía tan indiferente como hacia unos años, aún cuando al igual que en aquel momento su corazón latía desesperadamente.

Ya no era una colegiala, no debía ser normal su comportamiento tan irracional, porque se alteraba tanto con un recuerdo. ¿Para que negarlo? La melancolía la invadía y no tenía intención de rechazar a su fiel compañera.

Voldemort había desaparecido, y contrario a lo que ella esperaba su vida no había vuelto a ser la misma. Hacía tres años que invadía una calma total al reino mágico, según El profeta, una versión muy ataviada de la verdad, al menos había paz gracias a Harry.

El mundo que conocían había sucumbido en un reinado de terror por casi un año para luego caer inexorable y definitivamente. Harry Potter, como todos esperábamos fue el líder de la batalla, aunque hubo algunas sorpresas, como la alianza con el ex mortifago Draco Malfoy.

Ese nombre retumbo una vez más en sus pensamientos, y la noche se le antojó más fría que nunca. Había intentado una fallida relación con Ron, tratándose de convencer que era lo correcto. Se había refugiado en su trabajo, convirtiéndose en una competente profesional.

Nada, nada lograba opacar el sentimiento de tristeza que opacaba cualquier momento de felicidad. La sola mención de ese nombre podía acabar con su mundo de sosiego, y era inexplicable al fin de cuenta, su única relación empezó y acabo con un beso en el lugar en que se encontraba.

Su presencia en la sociedad mágica, era tema de conversación en diversos círculos. Luego de algunas aclaraciones con el ministerio, y gracias a su cooperación en la derrota del señor oscuro, comenzó una "nueva vida".

Su vestido negro, azotado por la brisa, corría en una pantomima curiosa acompañado por los rizos castaños. Pasos cada vez más cerca llegaban a ella terminando por sacarla de su ensueño. Hermione giró en busca de la presencia que irrumpía en su tranquila soledad.

¿Era posible que después de tanto tiempo? Estaba engañándose, no podía ser, volvió a mirar, si, era definitivo. Draco Malfoy se acercaba con un paso calmo, elegante y tan propio de él.

Hermione no podía negar que su orgullo, incluso su fe en él había quedado rota tal que un vaso de cristal azotado en un momento de furia. No había sido su traición a Dumbledore (aunque tan previsible) ni su tiempo combatiendo en el bando oscuro. Era el tiempo que había pasado en calma, tanto tiempo que aquel sentimiento guardado y sin embargo siempre presente, había caído en la del desahucio.

Pero era él quien detenía su paso y se colocaba ante Hermione, él quien la miraba tan directamente que era imposible huir. Sus ojos grises que inundaban y repartían sentimientos, y solo fue necesario un instante, en el que los años perdidos parecieron olvidados, y ambos lo notaron. Volvieron a aquel momento en Hogwarts, aquella conexión increíble y sólida que había durado por tanto tiempo, aunque se empeñaran en negarlo.

**_Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
and I will try to fix you_**

Una caricia, una disculpa susurrada al viento, y nada más hizo falta antes que sus labios volvieran danzar en un compás imperecedero.

**Fin**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Por favor comentarios..._

Notas de la Beta:

Esperamos que les haya gustado. Y como nosotras hemos cumplido la primera parte del trato, ahora les toca a ustedes vuestra parte. Digamos que les toca dejar un review. Asi que sin rechistar, le dan al Go y... ¡dejen su comentario!

_Lara_


	4. Nueva Vida

Titulo: Nueva Vida.

Autora: Mariet Malfoy Snape.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llovía.

Gotas cayendo tranquilamente desde el cielo, teñido de un color gris. Gotas deslizándose silenciosamente por los vidrios de las ventanas.

Viento, agitando furiosamente los árboles cercanos a la Mansión. Viento, helado, que enfriaba el cuerpo, sin piedad.

Como aquel día.

_Flash Back_

_El discurso había terminado. Los aplausos iban desapareciendo. La multitud se dispersaba por el Gran Comedor. Se escuchaban varios gritos de alegría, felicidad. Sollozos de los mayores, al ver a sus hijos graduados._

_Abrazos. Besos. Felicitaciones. Todo el mundo encerrado en su mundo._

_Menos una joven._

_Los rizos castaños caían suavemente alrededor del rostro, dándole un toque angelical. El vestido negro, ceñido a un cuerpo ya de mujer. La fina cadena, adornada con una lagrima... parecida a las gotas de agua que se veían caer a través de los cristales del salón._

_Los ojos castaños, miraban todo con infinita tristeza._

_A lo lejos vio a su amigo pelirrojo, recibiendo palmaditas cariñosas en su espalda de parte de su padre. Un moreno era abrazado por una señora regordeta que intentaba secar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos._

_¿Y ella?_

_De pronto los ojos se volvieron más tristes y sintió como su garganta se cerraba. Las manos, sosteniendo su diploma, temblaban ligeramente._

_Los recuerdos de sus padres llegaron a su mente nuevamente. Recuerdos felices. Su madre junto a ella, interesada por los deberes que hacía en verano. Los libros que leía junto a su padre. Salidas al teatro. Picnic's en algún parque cercano._

_Sintió como su corazón latía dolorosamente. Recordándole que ella seguía allí. Pero sus padres no._

_Vio con terror, como sus amigos intentaban abrirse paso entre la gente para llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba. Y el miedo la inundo._

_No podían verla así._

_Dio media vuelta, alejándose rápidamente de ahí, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos: "Hermione espera".  
Salio por las puertas del Gran Comedor, con la determinación clavada en sus ojos. Sus pasos apresurados eran el único sonido en los desiertos pasillos. Se encontraba cerca de las puertas que daban al exterior, así que antes de llegar hizo un hechizo enviando su diploma a su habitación y con fuerza empujo las puertas y en segundos la lluvia acariciaba su cuerpo. Se estremeció levemente, pero sin darle importancia, camino mucho mas tranquila hasta llegar a un árbol cerca del lago. Dejo que el susurro del viento se llevara sus dolorosos pensamientos. Dejo que el agua la empapara completamente, agradeciendo poder sentir ya que creía que nunca más lo haría._

_Dejo que su mente quedara en blanco. Pensar en nada. Solo... estando ahí, en silencio. Lejos del bullicio._

_Pero este fue roto por unos pasos._

_Giro su rostro hacia el sonido y vio con sorpresa a un joven de cabellos platinados que se acercaba con una mirada de tristeza. Igual a la que ella tenia segundos antes. Volvió a mirar al lago, sin importarle que justamente él se encontrara a su lado, mirando también el mismo paisaje._

_Pego un pequeño salto, al sentir una suave tela posarse sobre sus hombros, acunándola del frió. Miro los ojos plateados con agradecimiento y él sonrió. Sin sarcasmo, sin odio. Solo una sonrisa. Y ella devolvió el gesto. Se paro frente a él y extendió su mano._

_.- Felicidades Draco-. felicitó Hermione._

_Él tomo su mano con delicadeza y la beso tiernamente._

_.- Igualmente Hermione.- concluyó Draco._

_Ella volvió a sonreír con las mejillas levemente rosadas._

_Otra vez silencio._

_Y luego un susurro dicho con preocupación._

_.- Vamos-.pidió Draco._

_Draco la abrazo por la cintura y la guió con pasos tranquilos hasta el castillo. Y ella se dejaba guiar. Sabiendo que no habría peligro. Que el odio había quedado hace tiempo atrás. _

_Siguieron caminando, ya refugiados por los muros del castillo. Subieron escaleras hasta el cuarto piso y siguieron caminando hasta estar frente al retrato que custodiaba las habitaciones de los premios anuales. El hombre que custodiaba el lugar no hizo comentarios al ver al chico rodeando la cintura de la castaña, sino que sonrío brevemente._

_.- La copa es de Gryffindor-. _

_Draco hizo una mueca al decir la contraseña y se arrepintió enseguida al ver el brillo peligroso en los ojos de Hermione. Sonrió encantadoramente y entro en la sala llevándose con él a la chica que rió... con una risa tan cristalina que su corazón, al oírla, latió furiosamente._

_Y ella noto su turbación y callo. Y Draco la miro fijamente, implorando a los Dioses para que el sonido volviera._

_Hermione encendió la chimenea y se quito la capa, acomodándola cerca del fuego, sin dejar de sentir la insistente mirada del rubio. Tomo asiento en la alfombra, cerca del calor que proporcionaba la chimenea._

_Draco se acerco a ella y se sentó detrás de él. Sus piernas estiradas a los costados de la chica y sus brazos rodeando el cuero, frágil para él, de la castaña._

_-. Los extrañas-. Dijo al cabo de unos minutos de silencio. Sus ojos fijos en el danzar de las llamas como lo estaban los de Hermione._

_-. Y tú a los tuyos-._

_Él asintió, acariciando sin proponérselo, la mejilla de su acompañante._

_La castaña giro su rostro, clavando sus ojos en los de Draco. Mordió su labio inferior, signo de que estaba nerviosa. Y el rubio se estremeció al ver aquel simple gesto._

_Y acerco sus labios. Rozándolos con los de ella. Estrecho mas el abrazo, sintiendo los tibios labios de la chica jugando con su labio inferior. Abrió su boca, dejando que una aterciopelada lengua jugara con la suya._

_Ambos corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo. Respiraciones acompasadas. Mejillas sonrojadas. Amor en su estado más puro._

_Se separaron despacio, sin abrir los ojos todavía._

_Ella sintiendo el leve sabor a menta de Draco._

_Él sintiendo el leve sabor a chocolate de Hermione._

_-. ¿Nueva vida?-. Pregunta Draco abriendo los ojos._

_Ella sonrió._

_-. Nueva vida-._

_Volvieron a besarse. Con el mismo amor, con la misma ternura y tranquilidad._

_Tranquilidad al saber, que a pesar de haber perdido a sus seres queridos, se tenían a ellos mismos._

_Sabiendo que sin importar que, ambos estarían juntos. Volviendo a sentir después de tanto tiempo. Disfrutando de la noche que seguía por delante. Creando un futuro juntos._

_Fin del Flash Back_

El reloj marco las doce y una mujer suspiro con cansancio. Se levanto del sillón, gruñendo al mas puro estilo Severus Snape... (N/A: Sorry, no pude contenerme, amo a mi Sev ) al tener que dejar esa comodidad. Salio de la sala, dirigiendo sus pasos a la salida.

Afuera seguía lloviendo. Pero no le importo. Salio al exterior como todos los años en esa fecha. Volviendo a caminar, dejando que otra vez las gotas acariciaran su cuerpo.

Solo camino unos metros y se detuvo al ver que una persona se acercaba a ella. Caminando con paso pausado.

Sonrió levemente.

Dejo que el hombre la besara y también dejo que la guiara hasta el interior de la casa. Llegaron a la sala. Ella rió al verlo todo mojado. Él la miraba fijamente.

La mujer tomo asiento frente al fuego y él se coloco detrás de él. La abrazo y beso su cuello.

.- ¿Los niños?-. Pregunto en un susurro.

.- Duermen-. Respondió Hermione antes de lanzar un suspiro. – Eli tiene que levantarse temprano.

Asentimiento.

Silencio.

.- Feliz aniversario Hermione-.

.- Feliz aniversario Draco-.

Se besaron como años atrás. Y desde la puerta una niña de 6 años sonreía junto a un niño de 8 años.

.- Igual a los años anteriores-. Dijo Eli lanzando un suspiro soñador.

.- Y siempre será así-. Respondió su hermano Luca.

Ambos dejaron a sus padres solos. Disfrutando de otro aniversario.

Fin.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Dejad reviews

Besos!

Mariet Malfoy Snape


	5. Broken

Hola! Espero mucho que les guste este one shot, y bueno quiero agradecerle a Goi Izarra por aceptar ser mi beta en este one shot, de verdad gracias. Bueno ojala que les guste, y bueno besos, cuídense mucho

Atte

Nacha

**Broken**

Por

Lady Lathenia

-¡Hermione!- dijo con preocupación la voz de Harry Potter al ver como su amiga se levantaba abruptamente de la mesa que compartían en plena clase de Transformaciones, ante una atónita Profesora McGonagall, que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

La Gryffindor levantándose violentamente, mientras la silla golpeaba fuertemente el suelo, haciendo que la impredecible acción de la castaña tuviese un efecto aún más sobre cogedor sobre las personas que se encontraban adentro del aula de clases. Pero más que el ruido seco y violento que hizo la silla al golpearse contra el suelo, fueron sus ojos lo que provocaban que las personas se impresionaran más aún. Estaban muertos de tristeza, de dolor, de impotencia. Sus facciones eran un solo escenario de dolor, un dolor inimaginable. A todos les impresionaba ver a la premio anual, a la perfecta Hermione Granger perder el control de tal manera, ya que esta siempre se mostraba fuerte al frente de todos, casi inhumana y el hecho de que se mostrase triste y débil calaba hondo en las entrañas de cualquier persona. Sea amigo o enemigo.

Ella siempre se mostraba como una persona inmune al dolor, y al caos que giraban alrededor de su vida, una persona que sonreía a pesar de que la guerra y los muertos conocidos acrecentaban su ritmo.

Esos eran tiempos pasados

Ahora ella tenía razones suficientes para estar vencida.

-Señorita Granger..¿a donde va?-dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall al ver como la chica, sin dar explicación alguna, caminaba como si nada, con pasos pausados, hacia la puerta de la sala de clases.

Más Hermione no respondía. Continuaba caminando como si nada. Como si las palabras de la profesora Mc Gonagall nunca hubiesen llegado a sus oídos. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, mientras sus ojos miraban algo indefinido, algo intangible, algo que no estaba allí.

Es que ella no estaba ahí.

Ella estaba perdida.

-Hermione- repitió la profesora McGonagall, parándose de su escritorio y caminando hacia la castaña con el paso firme. El rostro de la mujer estaba contraído por la preocupación que le causaba la conducta de la castaña. Sabía que ella no estaba bien, pero jamás pensó que el dolor que sufría la chica fuese tan grande. La chica se estaba ahogando y nada ni nadie podría salvarla. Lo ocurrido en la última semana la había matado.

-Por favor señorita Granger deténgase.-dijo imperativamente la profesora, más su voz dudaba. La mujer al alcanzar a Hermione, tomo con una de sus delgadas manos el hombro derecho de la chica, y la hizo girarse, quedando cara a cara.

La mujer tuvo que oprimir el grito al ver a la chica.

Su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Sus ojos, antes llenos de vida, estaban opacados, y no miraban nada en especifico, y a bajo de estos habían unas profundas ojeras negras. Estaban tristes, que hasta verlos dolía físicamente.

-Estoy cansada- murmuro la chica inexpresivamente, mirando fijamente a la profesora Mc Gonagall- solo quiero descansar un poco, desaparecer un poco.

La profesora no sabía como interpretar esas palabras. ¿Cansancio físico? No lo creía. Hermione Granger hablaba de otro tipo de cansancio. Estaba cansada de soportar, de fingir que estaba bien, cuando estaba destruida por dentro. Estaba cansada de ver oscuridad y muerte a su alrededor. El ambiente y las perdidas de seres queridos la habían envenenado, y la estaban transformando en un fantasma, una sombra de lo que era ella. Y nadie podía ayudarla en un cien por ciento para rehabilitarla, ya que dependía de ella volver a levantarse o dejarse finalmente poseer por la nada.

-Vaya Hermione.-dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall con un acento de derrota en su voz.

Cuanta impotencia y rabia le daba lo que estaba viviendo esa chica. Quería agregar palabras de consuelo, mas estas no podían salir de su boca. No encontraba la palabra precisa para decirle cuanto lo sentía, y cuanto la apoyaba. No podía

-Gracias profesora.-murmuró la chica, mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y salía tranquilamente por la puerta de la sala, rodeada por un aura infinita de tristeza.

Minerva McGonagall camino hacia su escritorio, sin pronunciar palabra a ninguno de sus alumnos, cuales la miraban impresionados ante la actitud de la profesora.

Ella era estricta, y sobre todo una mujer de carácter muy fuerte. Al mostrarse así con la Gryffindor colaboraba que la mujer si tenía corazón, que no era un ogro que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "Estudio, estudio, estudio", y que este estaba sobre los problemas personales.

-Profesora voy a ver como esta ella?- dijo una voz que hizo que la mujer volviese a la realidad

-No, Potter- dijo la mujer con firmeza- es mejor que ella este sola..que reflexione, que calme su alma, cual esta demasiado perturbada..demasiado adolorida..tu estas bien?- pregunto la mujer mirando a su alumno inquisitivamente

-Eso trato profesora…-dijo el chico seriamente, con bajo volumen para que nadie escuchase la conversación que el mantenía con la directora- debo ser fuerte, por Hermione, no puedo caer yo también, ya que o sino nadie podría darle apoyo a ella..es mi turno de ser su pilar..ella ya lo ha sido mucho por mí..

-Eres fuerte Potter, tú tampoco lo debes estar pasando bien.-dijo la mujer analizando el rostro pálido del chico

-No soy fuerte..solo trato de serlo..-dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste

-Bueno, uno no pierde nada tratando, especialmente cuando es una causa noble- dijo Minerva con una sonrisa- ahora vuelve a tu asiento Potter- añadió la profesora- hay una clase que continuar, y muchos chismosos que quieren escuchar lo que hablamos..- dijo señalando a Parvati Patil junto a Lavander Brown que miraban con curiosidad la escena que representaba Harry junto a la directora

* * *

Hermione corría con el rostro bañado en lágrimas sin una dirección, como esas almas perdidas que vagaban en la tierra. La única diferencia con esas animas, era que su corazón bombeaba sangre, que sus pulmones inhalaban y exhalaban aire, pero nada más. Ya que estaba tan muerta y triste por dentro, que parecía más muerta que viva.

La castaña seguía corriendo, hasta llegar a la gran puerta de roble del castillo, cual para bien de Hermione, no estaba siendo custodiada por Filch, por lo que aprovechó la gran oportunidad de salir del castillo, y encaminarse hacia las verdes que bordeaban Hogwarts, junto al lago de dicho castillo.

El día estaba nublado, y el sol no tenía planes de salir de su escondite entre las nubes. El día oscurecía alarmantemente, a pesar de que fuesen las 4 de la tarde, y el viento soplaba violentamente sobre la copa de los árboles del bosque prohibido y sobre la cabeza de Herm,ione, lo que hacía que los bucles de la muchacha volasen se revoloteasen con el viento y golpeasen la cara de la Gryffindor.

Pero aquello no le importaba. No le importaba que su cuerpo estuviere entumecido por el frío. No le importaba que el día oscureciese, ni que la lluvia comenzase a caer sin piedad sobre su cuerpo. No le importaba nada en ese momento, ya que no estaba ahí. Hermione estaba presa en sí misma, presa de los recuerdos dolorosos que la habían terminado por destruir, presa del pasado y de sentimientos auto destructivos.

¿Por qué suceden cosas que nosotros no podemos encontrarles sentido¿Por qué tenemos que vivir experiencias horribles donde de ellas no podemos sacar nada positivo¿Cuál es el maldito sentido de vivir tanto horror?

Simplemente nada.

No hay sentido.

El sentido de tales experiencias se lo da uno mismo.

Pero Hermione estaba tan agotada, tan cansada de vivir, que ya a nada le encontraba sentido, ni siquiera a su existencia. Solo quería morir en ese momento, en ese momento de angustia, pero no venía la muerte, no venía, y no iba a venir.

-Simplemente no entiendo..-musitó la chica cansadamente, mientras seguía caminando hacia el lago del castillo.

Ya había comenzado la lluvia, cual golpeaba fuertemente el cuerpo de la chica.

- Simplemente no logro entender el por que de lo que estoy viviendo en este mismo instante. Es más de lo que yo jamás pude pensar soportar, es más de lo que yo pensé en sufrir. Pero la vida siempre se encarga de demostrarle a uno lo equivocado que uno esta. Cuando creía que no podía sufrir nada peor que la perdida de él, muere el ser que yo más he amado en toda mí existencia. Esa persona que había sido mi luz, y que era en gran medida mi todo…pero ya no esta, se acabo, el se volvería en nadie con el paso de los años, ya que su recuerdo moriría con los seres que le conocieron.Iba a ser como si jamás hubiese existido.Pero no puedo contentarme con que el hombre que fue tanto para mi, y para tantos, fuese a ahogarse en la nada.No soporto que el se vaya a transformar en parte de la masa que murió durante la segunda guerra contra de Voldemort.Ambos, mi padre y Ron Weasley serían parte de la cifra de los muertos durante la guerra, perderían su individualidad, y sus vidas y muertes serían recordadas con un maldito número! Ellos y tanto más serían recordados sin nombres, ni apellidos, ni rostros- pensaba la chica con angustia mientras se sentaba en un tronco que había caído a las orillas del bosque prohibido, y muy a unos cuantos metros de la orilla del lago, cuya superficie se veía corrompida por las gotas de lluvia.

De repente escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a ella cautelosamente, mas ella no quiso girarse, conocía demasiado bien esos pasos, conocía demasiado bien a su dueño, y él la conocía demasiado bien, tanto que la hacía sentir vulnerable, ya que en muchos casos él sabía mucho más de ella, que ella misma. Lo que la asustaba, pero también la aliviaba, ya que no estaba sola en descifrar su tan complicado ser.

-Sabía que estarías acá..-musitó el chico con voz firme, mientras se sentaba junto a la chica en el tronco, y miraba la superficie del lago- Potter me contó como te fuiste de Transformaciones..-añadió indiferente, pero ella sabía que en el fondo de esa indiferencia había preocupación.

-Por eso viniste?- preguntó la chica con voz monótona, sin mirar a su interlocutor- ya sabrás que no me pasa nada.

-No juegues conmigo Hermione- dijo el chico seriamente mirando a la chica firmemente, con algo de dureza en sus ojos- no tengo ganas de esos estúpidos juegos donde me dices "no me pasa nada", cuando en verdad te estas muriendo por dentro.

-Y que quieres que haga, Draco?- grito la chica violentamente parandose, y mirando furiosamente al Slytherin- que lloré en tus hombros, mientras me dices que todo va a estar bien! Pues te lo voy a decir así de simple, nada esta bien, nada..

-Solo quiero que botes lo que te esta matando Hermione, nada más-dijo el chico calmadamente, sin exasperarse ante la terquedad y violencia de la Gryffindor, mientras sacaba un cigarro y le pasaba uno a Hermione, quien lo cogió sin ni siquiera darle las gracias. Estaba furiosa.

-Lo que me mata, lo que me mata..-dijo la chica furiosamente, mientras se sentaba, y encendía el cigarro- quieres saber lo que me mata Draco? Esta bien..es esto..lo que me rodea, lo que soy..mira en que me he transformado, soy todo menos que humana.

-Te equivocas . Eres más humana que nadie.Tener rabia y pena son dos cosas de lo más humanas.-dijo el chico interrumpiendo a la muchacha, mientras botaba humo por la boca- el dolor que sientes Hermione es natural, serías inhumana si no sufrieras por la muerte de Weasley y por la de tu padre.

-No quiero hablar de ello Draco.-dijo la chica ignorando las palabras del rubio, que taladraban su confundida mente

-Hay que habar las cosas Hermione, te veo demasiado envenenada, demasiado mal para dejar esto de lado, ya que quieraslo o no, el hecho de guardarte todo ese dolor es lo que te esta matando.-dijo el chico cansadamente, mientras tocaba una de las pálidas manos de la chica entre las suyas

-No sabes lo que hablas.No trates de analizarme con esos juegos psicológicos tuyos.-dijo la chica malhumorada, mientras apartaba su mano de la del chico- que es lo que quieres? No vez que quiero estar sola?

-Quiero que te liberes de ese dolor que te esta matando.Hasta cuando debo repetírtelo Hermione?- preguntó el chico fríamente- hasta que punto quieres llevar esta auto destrucción? Quieres acabar matándote, aniquilando tu vida?

-No sabes de lo que hablas.-dijo la chica girándose y mirando hacia el lago con el rostro cansado, y apunto de explotar en lágrimas. Como odiaba que el la conociera, que el la entendiera. Como odiaba tenerlo en ese mismo instante junto a ella, tratando de ayudarla, cuando ella ni se podía ayudar así misma

-Sí se, maldita sea.-dijo el chico tomando de los hombros de la castaña, con una delicadeza que, que por un segundo la enterneció e hizo que se debilitase su muro- tú sabes que no estas sola, solo dime que es lo que te mata, para liberarte, para verte feliz de nuevo.-dijo el chico tomando con delicadeza la barbilla de la chica

-No puedo.-dijo la chica, mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro, y miraban fijamente los ojos grises de Draco, que la miraban directamente a los ojos buscando una respuesta en ellos

-Sí puedes, cuando no has podido tú, Hermione Granger? La alumna más brillante de Hogwarts por años.-dijo el chico con un tono burlón, mientras le robaba a Hermione una sombra de sonrisa, mientras secaba las lágrimas de los ojos de la castaña- solo quiero que botes todo el odio que te causa el haber perdido a los que te aman, por favor Hermione, no te mates, no te sepultes en tu dolor, bota todo el dolor que sientes.

-Cállate.-dijo la chica débilmente, mas había furia en su voz. Se paró con violencia nuevamente, y giro su rostro mortecino y furioso al Slytherin- Quieres saber lo que me mata? Bien, lo que me mata es el dolor que siento por perderlos, por no poder seguir sin ellos. Por pensar todavía que me llegará una maldita carta de cumpleaños de mí padre, por pensar que Ron estará ahí haciéndome una de sus estúpidas bromas o acompañándome en las comidas con su típica ansiedad para comer.-decía la chica mientras alzaba su voz a medida que dichos recuerdos se cruzaban en su mente como dagas, mientras sus ojos se cerraban con violencia, tratando de evitar llorar- me mata que ya no tendré esos almuerzos familiares donde mi padre hablara de mí con orgullo, o que este ya no me cuidara cuando este enferma.Me mata saber que eso se acabo! Que ya jamás será! Por que estoy muerta sin ellos.por que me faltan y una parte de mí se murió con ellos..Odio a Ron, odio a mi padre por haberme abandonado, por haberme dejado sola acá en este infierno de mundo, odio por que me dejaron sin su cariño y su protección..¡Los odio por que los extraño y ya no estarán jamás! – grito con fuerza la chica, mientras se tiraba contra el húmedo pasto de rodillas, y con sus manos se tapaba el rostro, mientras su espalda se convulsionaba por el llanto.

-Hermione.-murmuro el chico apenado, sentándose junto a la chica, mientras la abrazaba con suavidad y con una mano acariciaba el cabello húmedo de la Gryffindor

-Es que no es justo Draco.-dijo la muchacha entre cortadamente por culpa de los sollozos, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la capa del Slytherin con fuerza, como si su vida dependiese de ello- por que ellos? Por que tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Creía que era fuerte y que todo podía soportarlo, pero con la muerte de Ron-dijo la chica cerrando los ojos fuertemente- hace unas semanas descubrí lo débil y vulnerable que era, y ahora con la muerte de mí padre.¡De mi papíto!- dijo la chica rompiendo a llorar más fuerte, abrazando más al chico- descubrí que yo ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando, para seguir viviendo.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo Hermione, no puedes derrumbarte, muchos han perdido su padre y su mejor amigo en la guerra.-dijo el chico realistamente, con el tono más suave posible- No digo que tu dolor no sea válido.-dijo el chico al ver como la espalda de la castaña se pensionaba- pero la vida es así, la guerra es así de terrible, las personas se alienan, y no importan quienes son y quienes fueron las personas, solo importa matar.Suena horrible, pero es la realidad, el ser humano en muchos casos es todo menos un ser humano.y eso tu lo has podido presenciar, pero no puedes dejar que esa maldad te devaste, no puedes dejar que esto te sepulte.

-Pero es que no tengo fuerzas.-dijo al chica débilmente, mientras se separaba del rubio y se secaba las lágrimas y se paraba- ya no tengo nada, ya no soy nada, no tengo nada por que vivir.

-Eres el ser más egoísta que he conocido-dijo el chico duramente, mientras se paraba y miraba con dureza a la castaña- como que no tienes por que vivir?- dijo el chico enfurecido, mientras tomaba el hombro de la castaña con firmeza- ¿Y Potter¿Y tu madre¿Y los Weasleys¿Y yo?.¿Quiénes somos para ti Granger?- dijo el chico con ira y decepción- se que te mueres de dolor, y lo sé, pro que lo he vivido, mi madre también murió, y ella era la que le daba sentido a mí vida, y luego mí padre también murió, pero me has visto con instintos suicidas? No me he rendido, por que se que ellos no tolerarían que me matase o que perdiese las ganas de vivir.-dijo el chico mirando fijamente a la castaña- Como crees que se sentiría Ron, o tu padre si te escucharan diciendo eso? Como crees tú que me siento yo, sabiendo que la única persona que necesito se quiere quitar la vida, y que para ella no soy suficiente para retenerla en este mundo? Contéstame Hermione!

Hermione se había quedado paralizada ante las duras palabras del Slytherin. Como había sido tan egoísta, pensando en su propio dolor? Ella se había entrado en su propio dolor, en su propio sufrimiento, y no había sido capaz de apoyar a su devastada madre, a su mejor amigo Harry Potter que estaba sufriendo horrores, ya que el había tenido la desgracia de ver como Ron, semanas atrás caía muerto en el cementerio de Hogwarts, producto de un ataque mortífago al castillo.

Y ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, uno de sus grandes apoyos durante meses, quien se había transformado en un amigo, al que ella quería demasiado. La guerra había unido a las personas menos pensables, como lo eran ella y él. La muerte de sus padres habían trastornado al rubio, rompiendo finalmente toda esa barrera de frialdad que lo caracterizaba, dejándolo ser finalmente como era.

Una persona oscura, inexpresiva, encarcelado en sí mismo, con una gran potencialidad de hacer el bien, pero prisionero por la angustia, el dolor y la maldad que tanto le habían tratado de inculcar.

Eran buenos amigos y se querían, más de lo que les gustaría definir, más de lo que reconocían. Pero jamás lo reconocerían, no en voz alta ni baja. Luchaban contra ese sentimiento que crecía en sus corazones.

Ya que tenían miedo a sufrir, miedo a que la vida los hiriera. Ambos habían sido heridos con la guerra, con la muerte de amigos, por lo que sí reconocían algún día lo que sentían, y formalizaban en algo, y la guerra se encargaba de destruir aquella relación tan delicada, jamás podrían volver a levantarse, o a vivir con ganas. Por lo que jamás habían tenido la valentía de confesar lo que sentían.

Hasta ese momento.

Él le estaba diciendo que la necesitaba, y que era una egoísta por no pensar en los demás. Que era una maldita egoísta. Que la necesitaba. Había roto esa promesa silenciosa de jamás confesar sus sentimientos, pero que más daba, era necesario. Era necesario, ya que reprimir algo que lo quemaba, lo destruía.

¿Por qué tener miedo a amar?

Simplemente por miedo a sufrir.

Pero esa cobardía inconscientemente también era lo que mataba a Hermione, y lo que mataba a Draco.

El miedo mata, el miedo a sentir aún más.

-Draco a que te refieres?- preguntó la chica confundida, y algo nerviosa, mirando fijamente al rubio

-No juegues conmigo Granger.-dijo el chico molesto mientras tomaba los dos hombros de la chica, mirándola impenetrablemente- tú sabes que has sido una egoísta Hermione, lo veo en tus ojos, y es lógico que te centres en tú propio dolor, ya que has sufrido mucho, mucho más de lo que algunas personas pueden soportar, pero debes pensar que todo pasa por algo, y Dios no te mandaría algo que no supieras superar.-dijo el chico sabiamente- pero ahora te veo rindiéndote, y no sabes como duele y la impotencia que me da al verte oscureciéndote, y cayendo en un vacío donde es casi imposible salir, y sabes lo que me duele más, Hermione?-dijo el chico seriamente- que tu sabes que te necesitan, tú sabes que te necesito, pero no te importa y prefieres morir.ya que nosotros no somos suficiente para retenerte en este mundo, con vida, que no somos suficiente para darte felicidad.

-Draco no digas eso, es que.-comenzó a decir la chica con la voz algo arrepentida

-No soporto el hecho de que lo que siento por ti no sea suficiente para ti para retenerte.-continuo el chico diciendo con voz cansada, con los ojos llenos de dolor, lo que no paso desapercibido para la castaña

-Draco para!- grito la chica interrumpiendo al chico firmemente- no es que tú ni los demás no sean suficiente para seguir viviendo, es solo que estoy demasiado cansada para seguir peleando, para seguir con esto..tengo tanto miedo de dar todo mí ser amando a alguien, y que al final la guerra o lo que sea me lo termine arrebatando..no quiero sufrir más, siento que mí corazón ya no soporta más..sería devastador sufrir otra perdida..

-Pero no sabes maldita sea- dijo el chico vehementemente- que la vida sin entrega no es nada, que vivir cuidándose de no sufrir desilusiones o perdidas no es vivir.Hermione esto tú me lo enseñaste, con tu ejemplo, con tus palabras hace algunos meses, que fue de esa Hermione que no le tenía miedo a entregarse, a querer, a amar?

-Murió.-musitó la chica adolorida, mientras bajaba el rostro

-No, tú la sepultaste, por que tienes miedo a sufrir nuevamente..-dijo Draco mientras con una de sus manos alzaba el delgado rostro de la castaña- pero déjame decirte algo, por que será la última vez que yo te lo voy a decir..Yo a ti te necesito, por que tú para mí eres más de lo que yo jamás llegué a creer que serías, por que tú has sido luz en momentos horribles en mi vida, por que tú me enseñaste a vivir, y ver que la vida sin entrega no es nada..-dijo el chico vehemente- yo a ti te quiero, te quiero viva, y no me da miedo a arriesgarme a sufrir y a morir de dolor sí es que el destino interfiere en nosotros, ya que no podría soportar una vida sin arriesgarme por lo que quiero, ya que la vida es una, y hay que tratar de vivirla de la mejor forma, y sé que mi cariño por ti, no tiene nada de malo, y se que el arriesgarme y no quedarme paralizado es mucho mejor que el reprimirme por el miedo que siento por sufrir..

-Draco yo no puedo, tengo tanto miedo a sufrir..-dijo la chica, mientras nuevas lágrimas volvían a brotar de su rostro

-Yo también tengo miedo, mucho miedo, pero no puedo dejar ver mi vida pasar y no pelear por algo que es noble..-dijo el chico tomando una de las manos de Hermione, obligándola a sentarse nuevamente en el tronco- pero no saco nada tratando de convencerte, solo tú puedes superar lo que has sufrido, y no sabes como lo siento, se que es difícil lo que has vivido, por que yo lo he vivido en cierta manera, y odio que esto te haya tenido que pasar a ti, justo a ti, ya que eres lo más puro y bueno que he conocido..-dijo el chico mientras se paraba ante una atónita Hermione Granger- tú, solo tú puedes ganarle a esta oscuridad, yo voy a estar ahí para apoyarte, junto a los demás, pero tu tienes la decisión final. Tienes todo ara levantarte y volver a resurgir, tú lo tomas, o lo dejas..A Dios Hermione..-dijo el chico inexpresivamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, y la cabeza siempre hacia arriba, mas la chica podía adivinar que el estaba aparentando que la conversación que habían tenido recién no le había afectado..Lo que era mentira..

Lo que era mentira que ella también jamás podría volver a entregarse a alguien. Ante ella, se iba caminando su decisión. Draco era su decisión. El la podría llevar a la vida nuevamente, el le podría dar todas las sonrisas que habían despaarecido de su rostro, ya que también lo necesitaba. Pero tenía tanto miedo, ese miedo que paralizaba los músculos, y que hacen hacer a las personas todo menos lo que deberían hacer..Pero que más daba..

Arriesgarse y perder, sería morir.

No arriesgarse, sería morir también.

La chica al comprender las palabras del rubio, salió corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras sentía como su corazón saltaba impetuosamente a medida que la carrera aceleraba. Tenía que alcanzarlo, tenía que llegar a él, y decirle con mil palabras que estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, a todo

Pero al llegar a él, y ver como se giraba hacia ella, con una sonrisa de felicidad y de burla, la chica no pudo mencionar palabra, y solo atino a tomar a abrazarlo con toda su fierza, con toda su alma, diciendole sin palabras un sí

Y tomando su mano con delicadeza, ambos se giraron hacia el castillo, con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa que les devolvió las esperanzas y la vida.

…………………..

……………..

…………

………

……

…

Fin

…

…..

……

……..

………

…………….

**GRACIAS, Y DEJEN RR POR**


End file.
